comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Odinson (Guardverse)
"For years, the gods have slayed and drank the blood of humanity. '' ''No longer. As a lord of the skies, I will fight for the creatures that live beneath me..." ''-''Thor to Captain Vibranium History Early Life Thor Odinson was born on the fiftieth day of the seven hundredth winter of the nineteenth year of the gods. He was born during the Year of the Lightning Storm, with which Lord Odin stated, "Had Thor been born during the Year of the Inferno, his control over the plane of lightning would have been replaced with that of fire." Thor was born to Odin, the King, and his queen Frigga. He was born alongside twelve brothers and twelve sisters, each at a different time of year. Thor has been said to be the first born, and the favorite. Upon his birth, Odin and Frigga took their first born child to the Seer, Heimdall. Heimdall performed a reading for the gods, stating that, "Thor is destined for great things. He will end an age old corruption, and start a new era for Asgard." Not even Heimdall knew what corruption was being spoken of, however, and it was left unto time to discover what Thor would abolish. Throughout his life, Thor trained to be the future king. He was a warrior prodigy, the top of his class. Thor constantly drew envy and jealousy from others throughout his life. No one, however, was more jealous of Thor than his own brother, Loki Odinson. Loki formed a burning hatred for his brother at an early age, driving him down a malevolent and malicious path. During his youth, Thor befriended many warriors and hunters. But no other warrior would be as good of a friend to him as his childhood love, Sif. The only female fighter in Asgard, Thor grew closely and intimately with this young woman. The Forging of a God When Thor came of age, he underwent the Trials of a God. During his final trial, in which he was to battle the Serpent of Midgard, (which, at the time, was being contained beneath Asgard), Loki sabotaged the match and released the chains of the beast. To everyone's surprise, Thor managed to summon an ancient weapon from the depths of the Dark Realm. The weapon was the hammer, Mjolnir. ''Many speculate that, as the firstborn child of the Allfather, Thor was gifted with special abilities. However, Odin himself stated that, "''Mjolnir ''and Thor have a special bond. It as similar to an empathy link. No matter how far apart, the hammer is as an extension of the mighty Thunderer." Loki was revealed to be the mastermind behind this act, and was exiled from Asgard. This fueled his hatred for Thor. From this point on, they would become age old adversaries. The Legend After becoming a full fledged god, Thor became a legend amongst the Asgardians. Wherever lightning and thunder were seen, Thor was sure to follow. After years of fighting and embedding his name amongst Asgardian history, Thor wedded Sif, and bore a child, who he named Amora. Amora was born with a love of magic. During her youth, Thor and Sif sent her away to a Mage's Guild, far beyond the reaches of the Bifrost. Thinking her to be sage, they were distraught when Loki kidnapped the young girl and wiped her memory free of her parents. Loki trained and courted Amora, and upon reaching the age of a woman, she became his bride and queen. Amora was sent more than once to combat Thor, who was beaten by her multiple times. The god of thunder refused to battle his own daughter in combat, and was overpowered by her on every occasion. After realizing that there was no way to retrieve his daughter from the depths of Loki's mind control, Thor fell into a state of depression. Sif tried to reason with him, but he bore no love for life anymore. When Odin fell into his traditional Odinsleep, Thor was not ready to take the temporary mantle. Thor vs the Frost Giants During this Odinsleep, Asgard was invaded by Jotunheim. The Frost Giants were more powerful than ever this time, and Thor was not ready to combat them. Thinking himself strong, Thor dared to challenge Lauffey, the lord of the ice. Lauffey struck the god down, sending six spikes of pure frost through his chest. Sif and the warrior's of Asgard intervened, and Thor was drug back to the palace with only an inch of life still residing in him. The Asgardian blacksmith Brrin fashioned a unique life support for the fallen god: six silver discs infused with elemental energy. Embedding these into the holes in his body, Thor was imbued with magic. Stronger, faster, and with the new ability to interact temporarily with the elements, Thor defeated the frost giants with his bare hands. He slayed Lauffey, delivering a powerful final blow with a super charged ''Mjolnir. '' Odin awoke from his sleep, retaking the mantle of the Allfather. Hearing of Thor's triumphant heroics, Odin named Thor the Thunder Bringer, and gave him full control over the Skies of the Universe. The Rise of Humanity Years after the defeat of the Frost Giants at Asgard, Humans bloomed into being. They resided on the mortal plane, or "Midgard" as it was called. The humans were looked at by all the gods as prey and weaklings. During the holidays, Asgardian poachers would use the Bifrost to travel to earth, hunting the cavemen and women almost to extinction. All of the gods believed humanity to be a burden; all except Thor. Thor preached day after day to the Allfather to give humanity a chance, but Odin saw nothing but pain and suffering for the rest of the universe if the humans were left to live. To see his deal made, Thor bargained with his father. "I will spend a year in Midgard, as a mortal. If I am to live a fine life, you will grant my wishes. If I return with a burden and hate for humanity," Thor stated, "...then let them burn." So his pleas were answered and Thor was sent to Earth to live amongst the human population. Amongst the Humans While Thor was on Earth, he lived amongst the people of England. Upon arriving to the mortal plane, the first person he became associated with was a man by the name of Grant Rogers. Rogers, a former soldier for the Royal Guard, was now a full time "public hero". Thor observed that not all humans were weak, after meeting this man. After witnessing Rogers in action, he came to the realization that Rogers might be one of many "superhumans" that walked amongst mortal men. Tribal During the events of Tribal, when Loki invaded England, Thor, Grant Rogers, and Damien Stark (the Man of Iron), banded together to defeat the corrupted Norse Deity and his Dark Realm Army. During the Battle of New Rock, Thor was forced to battle his daughter Amora. This would come to be known as the most traumatizing event of his life. Refusing to battle his daughter in mortal combat, Amora ruthlessly beat her father almost to the brink of death. In an attempt to block her final attack, Thor accidentally struck Amora in the forehead with ''Mjolnir. ''Though this form of cognitive recalibration cured her of Loki's mind control, it put her into a severe coma. Later, during the Battle, Thor strangled Loki in a fit of rage. Though the others thought him dead, Loki's body had vanished completely from the battle, leading Thor to believe that the trickster was still alive. The Stone Avengers Prior to the Battle of New Rock, Thor and the other official formed the Stone Avengers. The famed assassin Natalie Romanof (the Scarlet Widow) and the skilled archer Clay Barton (the Violet Arrow) joined the team soon after. The final member, Edward Banner (the Barbaric Hulk) came to blows with Thor upon joining, but they soon became closer friends than any other members of the team. Past vs Present When Titan reached Mach 15 during the events of Slayer, he accidentally altered the timeline. This forced the future and the past to merge with each other, teleporting the Stone Avengers from Medieval England, to modern day New York. A battle ensued, in what would become the famous event known as Past vs Present, in which the Stone Avengers battled the New Avengers. Thor, strangely, was looking forward to meeting his future self- but instead found no one. Do to the alteration of the timeline, he discovered that he was the ''one and only ''Thor and that Asgard did not change from past to present. Present Day Currently, Thor resides with the Stone Avengers in what they call the Cave (located in the Grand Canyon). Abilities '''Superhuman Structure and Physique: '''Give his godly physique and power, Thor possesses natural strength on a superhuman level. He is able to lift even the Hulk, and topple a city in a matter of second. He also possess super human speed, super stamina, agility, and endurance, and possess superhuman durability. '''Flight: '''Thor can defy gravity, using his hammer, ''Mjolnir, ''to achieve the power of flight. He can fly as long and has far as he wants to, without tiring. '''Electrokinesis: '''Thor can summon, project, and manipulate lightning through the use of ''Mjolnir. ''The Sacred Hammer acts as a supercharged conductor, which allows Thor to channel electricity out of the head and towards his enemies. '''Six Discs of the Realms: '''The six discs embedded, permanently, into his body not only act as a life support that gives him more energy and power, but they also act as magic catalysts. These catalysts give Thor the ability to channel small amounts of elemental magic through his body, allowing him to project different elements out of ''Mjolnir, other than lightning. *'Pyrokinesis': Thor can channel streams of fire out of his hammer. *'Cryokinesis: '''Thor can fire spikes of ice and frost out of his hammer. *'Geokinesis: Thor can manipulate the earth and control small groups of rocks to act as projectiles. *'Hydrokinesis: '''Thor can fire a steaming jet of water from his hammer. *'Magnetokinesis: 'Thor can attract and control metal with his hammer. *'Acid Generation: '''Thor can spray acid from his hammer. Parapernalia ''Mjolnir: '''Mjolnir ''is an ancient hammer, forged by the ancient dwarves in the fiery pits of Musphelheim. For years it was regarded as a holy weapon, until it was stolen by the dark, cosmic entity Tavaruul. Tavaruul invaded Asgard, but was ultimately defeated by Odin the Allfather. Odin requested that ''Mjolnir ''be locked up in the Dark Realm, the most secure demon prison in the world. Only Odin and the most worthy could summon the hammer, yet no one was proven to be able to do this. Thor, however, proved himself to be worthy. The hammer is his mightiest and only weapon. Thor could punch a hole in a mountain, or burrow through the earth at Mach 5 speed with this hammer. Any one facing the Thunderer, beware. Not of the weilder, but the weapon. '''Source of Paraphernalia: '''Ancient weapon summoned from the Dark Realm. Alternate Realities Thor 21st.jpg|Thor Odinson, as he appears in the 21st century FemThor.jpg|Thara Odinsin; An alternate version of Thor Odinson from the Yesterworld Universe Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Guardverse Category:Stone Avengers Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Deities Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Super Speed Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Acid Generation Category:Versions of Thor